


When metal meets metal

by MissNightmare



Category: Avantasia, Edguy, Marvel, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Confused Bucky Barnes, Crossover, Dirty Jokes, Gen, I REGRET NOTHING, Knives, Metal Music, No Slash, Poor Bucky, Tobi being himself, just fun, music industry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 12:56:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7223209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissNightmare/pseuds/MissNightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HYDRA restricted music industry.Everything is working until one band releases an album about all this censorship and then HYDRA decides to send their best assassin to do a dirty work.<br/>(Sorry, I really suck at writing summaries)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for all mistakes, English is my second language.

Music industry was restricted. And although no one said that loudly, all those people who was one way or another related with this industry knew this. Restrictions existed for all genres without exception. Almost all bands and musicians of all genres reconciled with the restrictions, except, of course, metal/rock scene musicians and bands.  
The restrictions haven’t been very serious. It was just lyrics censorship, that’s it, but everyone knew that metal music musicians hated that. So, from the very start appeared all kinds of sarcastic and cheeky songs. But They just waited and did nothing. They were smart and had ears everywhere. They had a certain ‘limit’ and just waited for someone to cross this limit. And that happened rather soon. They had already planned everything and They showed the place for these bands really quickly. For Them it was enough to send Him, not for killing of course, just for threatening, but if someone will attempt to write cheeky songs, then their author or band front man will die. Threats worked just fine, but the first time always happens and then someone has to do all the dirty job and in this case that someone is Him. All deaths had to look like accidents.  
After a series of ‘accidents’ most bands were afraid and for some time there was silence. And They just continued to do their nasty things. Only now, They were in underground, because They learned that in public they have too many strong enemies.  
Everything was fine, but then They noticed one band which was kinda suspicious to Them. So They decided to send their best spies to get some info about that particular german power metal band.  
Spies did not give any suspicious info, except only if you will look into lyrics, if you’ll look between the lines then yes, you will find irony. But it’s not that dangerous, at least not yet. As a precautionary measure, They sent a warning to the front man of this band. But he did not even bothered to answer. And again there was a silence, but it was the silence before the storm.  
After a half year the album was released. They saw and listened to it and after that They were so fucking angry. Album cover was made from various reports about the ‘accidents’ and the songs in almost clear text doubted, if those ‘accidents’ really are just accidents. In songs were also mentioned rumors which hovered throughout the music industry, and of course a couple of jokes, that it was not funny to Them.  
At first, They wanted to send Him with threats, but changed Their mind after They have heard what does this band, more specifically, the front man of band speaks during concerts. They knew that the musician's tongue is long, They also knew what kind of person he is, but such audacity, such resistance They could not tolerate. So with the help of spies They knew everything about each member of that band. They understood that trying to threaten the rest of the group isn’t worthy, because the band had only one front man and he was that particular person.  
Their attack, they organized in a very appropriate time. The band finished their tour and had some vacations. Before sending Him on a mission They told him to kill him only if He can’t bring him in the main base alive. But even being so clever They did not expected what was waiting for them, and even more, He did not expected things that gonna happen.

Darkness all around. Though the house has alarm system, but this system could not protect from the man like He is. So get in to the house without causing any sound was easy peasy for Him. The whole house seemed dead and quiet, even too quiet. When He went through a huge chamber suddenly the candle lit up. It was the only time when He was caught by a surprise. Because the person He was looking for was sitting in a chair and waiting for Him.

‘And here you are. Sit and drink some wine. There is no need to hurry, we have all night,’ the man said with twinkle in his eye and drank some wine from his glass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this first chapter, so feel free to comment! c:


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky's POW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again sorry for mistakes!

For me there was no difference what to kill, musician or politician, soldier or civilian, they all the same to me.   
But this man is different. They gave me all the necessary information, even told His name, but names meant nothing to me, I don’t have name too. Or maybe I do have a name? Even if I have, it’s not important.  
The whole mission was carefully planned, the plan couldn’t and shouldn’t have any deviations. They gave me an order not to kill unless necessary, but we all know how things turn out usually. Although not, I don’t know, They take care of that.  
Before climbing into helicopter I took only two weapons: his knife and one of the guns, which attached to my back.   
I was dropped off in the middle of nowhere, but through the earpiece I’ve got all instructions where to go. The place was very open, so I was moving very quickly and carefully. After a half an hour I reached the village, I didn’t understood street names, but I exactly knew where I need to go. It was not hard for me to get into the house, with all skills of mine I broke the lock and without any sound I got into the house.

And here I am standing in front of my target. Which is calmly drinking his wine and probably making fun of me. I can’t drink any alcohol... I was ready to pull out a gun, but suddenly my target spoke up again.

‘We're all friends here, right? I know who you are, wait, how they are calling you, Winter something? Winter Knight?’ He laughed at his last words.

I felt strange, but ignored it. I took to large steps forward and threw wine and glasses to the ground. The sound of shattering glass was so loud in the silence, that my target even flinch. I did not responded to the sound, I came up to him and drew my knife and pressed it against His throat.

‘Oh, you like it rough, don’t you?’ He sounded so strong and He grinned at me. I’m not going to fool around, so in order to show that I’m not kidding, I pressed the knife even stronger against his throat, enough to draw a blood.

‘Come with me or die here,’ I look right into his eyes. Two forces was fighting inside of me. One of them hated this man and really wanted to punch that grin of off His face and other one was completely reverse, I haven’t felt like this before.   
I felt a painful sing in my normal hand and when I glanced at my hand, I saw a syringe, that bastard injected something in me.  
I grabbed Him by the hair with my metal fingers and tried to pull him form chair, but suddenly I lost all the strength, legs doesn’t support me anymore, fingers released the knife, which, to my surprise, He caught. Even my metal arm did not respond, what the hell? I tried to speak, but I couldn’t.

‘I like your metal arm and I do know where I could use it,’ He laughed for a bit, then he stood up, walked towards me, remove the syringe and put it on the table. ‘Even thought I know a lot about you, but I don’t think we know each other, I’m Tobi. And down, sweet dreams Bucky’.

When he said my name, something had happened inside of me, but I couldn’t register it. My eyes shut and I fell asleep.


End file.
